Train Kept A-Rollin'
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Black and White cash in a favour and get a little private time on a subway ride.


Repost of an old drunk story.

...

The deal was done relatively low-profile. It was late when Black and White walked up to Emmett, a little past ten, and traffic around the station had died out. The two teens were regular fixtures in the station lobby, regular challengers, and on a friendly basis with the two brothers who ran the lines. A conversation between the four friends over lunch earlier that day led to the idea that now played out.

Over the course of their adventure, the two childhood friends had grown even closer. While Cheren and Bianca went their own paces and had adventures separate, they stuck together. A whole slew of shared experiences and awkward admissions cemented the relationship they both wanted, but were always too afraid to ask. Problem was, their deeds soon after, alone and with no adults to watch over them or their hormones, gave them an appetite. An appetite not quite acceptable for two teenagers to indulge nearly as often as they wanted to.

The two crazy kids had been barred from sharing rooms in Pokemon centers after a rather indecent showing involving the door to their room literally breaking off the hinges from excessive force-not that either knew how-and saw two naked teens locked together stumble out into the hallway. Attempts to sneak into each others' rooms when everyone had long since fallen asleep only worked so long. Once they set their eyes on dominating the Battle Subway multi-line and training when not challenging, the head nurse in Nimbasa's Pokemon Center got wise to their trick, staking a ghost-type outside of each room to catch them in the act.

Understandably pent up-now a week without sex-they both wanted nothing more than to have a place they could let off some steam for a bit. Given how loud and rough they tended to get, they doubted there was forest within a day's walk from the town dense enough to keep them from being detected by passersby. This was their last bet, it seemed.

"Remember what we said. Round trips until you hear three knocks on the door," Black said, arm around his girl's shoulder, as he hailed his friend.

"Just as long as you don't forget which door is mine and end up banging on it," Emmett smirked, holding out his hand and choking down a laugh when he saw the the Nuvema Town trainers didn't appreciate his joke as much as he did.

White cracked a forced smile and shoved a fistful of bills into Emmett's hand, and he stepped into the conductor's car. With their daily winnings far outweighing what the brothers asked as a fee, the couple stepped into the car next to it without a worry. They could probably do it every day without a worry. Chances are they would, too.

As the doors shut and the jerky subway began to move, White found herself pushed against the doors on the opposite side of the landing. Black's lips pressed to hers tightly, hands already up in her hair. Black was like a caged beast finally let loose, but seeing him like that just got her feeling primal. She returned the kiss, her hands running down his chest to unzip his jacket before wrapping around him and pulling her closer. The plastic windows in the door shook from the force of their bodies hitting it.

His lips sucked on her lower lip, his right leg between her legs, his hands on her wrists and forcing them against the door as well, pinning to it so she was in his grasp. Her hot breath on his face, the sound of her frantic breath, were all things he missed so much. "It's been so long," he groaned, his head snapping downward to kiss at her neck.

"Too long," she gasped. Her body grinded against his, taking advantage of the thigh between her legs and the friction, even through her shorts and panties. Her arms wiggled a little now that they were free of his grasp and focused on her sides, trying to work off the black vest. A quick twitch had her head hit against the plastic window with another heavy slam as the feeling of his hand merely brushed against her breast through the shirt was something she had been so long without it felt damn near euphoric.

Her bare arms shivered at the feeling of his, neglected flesh reveling in the thrill of another's touch. His hands again grasped her wrists, leading her touch slowly down his chest, toward his belt. One hand startled at the buckle as the other shook free of his grasp and slipped beneath, cupping what lay beneath his 100% cotton prison. His boxers provided very little buffering from her flesh to his, and his semi-flaccid length hardened quickly at her touch. A heavy groan scraped at his throat as it made its way into her smiling mouth through their sloppy kiss. Her deft fingers quickly worked the button loose and a single finger ran along his rigid underside, her nail running with minimal force or pressure along it.

The touch got a lot of mileage out of his hips, which pushed harder against her, pinning her lower body against the door and her hand between their pelvises. His belt finally went loose, pulling out of his pants and hitting against the other side of the wall from the force of her hard pull. She dropped it, letting it lie on her vest, as his pants fell around his ankles. He stepped out of them in a slow, exaggerated movement, his left leg first. When his right moved, he rubbed his thigh harder against her, his payback for her feeling him up. Her body shivered from the feeling of his thigh pressed so tightly, her denim shorts barely shielding her from the pressure. In fact, the rubbing of her panties up against her opening made her squirm, even having her hand twitch a little and shove him back.

Not expecting the push, and with the train suddenly jerking a little to the side, Black fell flat on his ass. His rigid penis was pushed out of his boxers now, standing hard between his legs as he looked at her with surprise. The push was unexpected, but she seemed to go with the flow, her thumbs hooking into her shorts as she lowered them, bending forward to give him a smirk. The denim slipped down her milky legs as her the long white shirt she tucked into her jeans fell to its full length, almost like a short dress stopping at her upper thigh. With them bundled around her feet, she wiggled out of her shoes, as well, descending on her boyfriend in her top, panties, and cap.

Their kiss was fiercer now, heavier, as their bodies now burned harder. They were more stimulated, more frantic and eager. Their bodies pressed together, his hard-on pressed against her thigh, as she rubbed her chest against his to enjoy the feeling of her neglected breasts and the friction against her shirt.

There was a certain position Black enjoyed during their foreplay. She broke their kiss and straddled his hips, she sat somewhere around his stomach, settling her body as one hand reached back, slender fingers wrapping around his base. He shuddered, even more when she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, bundling up a bunch of it and biting down on it, securing it, showing off her whole body to him.

When the hand around his shaft began to move, his body jerked even more, kept in place only by the girl sitting on his abdomen. The way her hand moved, the slight shift of her fingers, varying the pressure, while her thumb dragged along it with each motion, was something he sorely missed. The weight of her body atop him, looking so damn sexy with her shirt in her mouth, just sweetened the deal as he lay back and enjoyed her service to him.

"Black," she said in a sing-songey voice and muffled by the fabric between her gritted teeth. Her free hand ran down her stomach as her index and middle fingers pointed down at her lacy undergarments. "You have work to do, too."

He fake-groaned as his hands reached out. One of them went to her soft, perky breast, cupping it while a single finger dragged slow circles around the nipple. Her head rolled back at that one, her chest pushed forward, and her hips bucked a little. The other hand moved slow and in soft arcs down her stomach, taking a couple spins around the outside of her navel on the way down, before finally coming to her panties. Lacy, but still fairly

modest, hugging the curves of her rear quite nicely. His hand pushed in, the tip of his middle finger brushing forcefully against her clitoris on the way down.

"F-fuck," she panted, her body lurching forward a little, shoulders drawing inward. The way the light shone from behind her head, she almost looked like some dark temptress with the lusty fire in her eyes igniting her entire face.

The hand at her breast shifted to the left, the fingers drumming for a second against the skin between her breasts, before he gave it the same treatment he had given the other. The hand she didn't have wrapped around his length came up, taking the now-forgotten breast and mimicking his motions. Her breathing grew ragged, a sustained moan escaping her lips as her teeth parted slightly at first, then her jaw going completely slack as the shirt fell over her. With arms in the way, it didn't go too far down, but all above the undersides of her breasts were obscured by flesh or fabric.

There would have been a complaint if her hand wrapped tightly around him and moving quickly hadn't silenced him. There was no possible complaint to bring against her as long as the motions continued, making his legs squirm and his pelvis push up just slightly against her fist. His mouth hung open just a little, gasps and breaths pouring outward as his eyes shut tightly, the obscuring of her breasts finally letting him break his vision away. Two fingers now worked inside of her, another two gently massaging her entrance, and the thumb dutifully at work at her clitoris.

They knew each others' turn-ons very well, able to hit those particular spots and do the little things that made the other go mad. Both remained in the position only trying to outlast the other, to not be the first one to bark that they needed more. It was a small competition for them, to see who could resist asking it the longest. It was a stupid competition, given how much they both wanted it, but their wills were iron-clad, indomitable. Neither would give, neither would dare ask the question. They were strong, they were independent, they-

"Fuck it!" they both shouted in unison, neither losing or winning, but the competition quickly becoming pointless in light of their admissions. Their hands left their lover's privates as White looked around. Being on the train, it was worth trying something different, and as she peeled off her shirt, deciding it an obstacle for his hands at that point. The panties soon followed, leaving her in socks and her hat, unwrapped for her lover. Her eyes wandered around the car until finally setting on the gently-swaying handles. Her smile widened as she walked to the nearest set and grabbed a handle with each arm. Her hips swayed back and forth, her bare slit slick and eagerly awaiting him.

The suggestive motions attracted his attention immediately, and he quickly got to his feet and over to her. He still wore his shirt and unbuttoned boxers in addition to his socks and cap, but didn't feel like taking anything off if it delayed paradise. He grasped her hips, their lips locking into their wildest kiss yet as his own hips moved closer. His head pressed to her entrance, feeling the moisture and slickness of her as the tip rubbed against it just a little.

"Stop teasing me," she gasped, her legs kicking up and wrapping around his waist. The tightening of her legs' grasp pushed him into her with one stroke, her head leaning back to face the fluorescent light tubes above as the feeling of him inside her once again threw her body into a frenzy. Her hands tightened around the leather loops hung from the ceiling, already feeling her arms slacken a little from the pleasure and hoping desperately she could hold on once the thrusting started. Falling down was not something that would do their first time in a while much good.

Her white neck was exposed in throwing her head back, and the moment his hips drew back and he earned a slow, sharp breath from White, his head snapped forward to her throat. The kiss was hard and wet, the kind sure to leave a mark in the morning, but neither cared too much. The quick pushes back into her shook her frame, and to her, the hickey would be nothing to be ashamed of it if came from a night of hot fucking, which this was well before any actual penetration. Their bodies were already worked up and burning with anticipation, sealing the deal doing nothing to assuage the flames that raged in their bodies. His lips hard on her neck, her breasts pushed against him in an attempt to be warmed by him, his fingers in her lush hair, the way her legs moved to guide him in his thrusts, were all factors that they knew the other liked, and kept up to fan the flames within them. So long as they both needed it, as it burned deep in their cores, they would keep going.

"So tight," Black grunted, each thrust into her sending a shock through her core. Her slick, velvety walls were so much tighter around him than he remembered. "We're never waiting this long again." That was less of a promise to her than to himself; their mutual agreement not to masturbate had taken its toll on him, making it a struggle to keep himself from finishing early. Pent-up frustrations and semen were an obstacle he did not need on their big, steamy return to fucking like animals. Finishing too soon, disappointing her, would just kill the mood entirely.

"Never," she moaned, the word burning with lust in her throat. Her whole body shifted, not just her hips, in an attempt to get something out of their friction, her sensitive nipples rubbed against the soft fabric of his black shirt. Warmth rolled off his body, which was good because the subway was a fair bit chillier without clothes on, but he was right there to warm here. The fingers in her hair pulled her head back, kept it looking up so he had a clear line to her neck, which he kept up the assault on. He had moved on to another spot now, leaving the other area chilly with his saliva all over it, the air circulation handled by fans that kept the temperature a little lower than desired. Had her thighs, moist with her own bodily fluids, not clung to his warm hips, she may have complained about that, too.

Each push all the way into her made her body swing back a little, her legs anchoring her to him as the swing back brought her against him. The pleasure mounting did not make holding on any easier, but she kept her grasp surprisingly solid. A finger occasionally slipped, but she readjusted before any problems ensued. In addition, the natural swing of the train cart on each slight turn moved her, forcing Black to reign her back in. She gasped for more between heavy, rapid breaths as she pushed herself to stave off the trembling that slowly tried to overcome her body. Every nerve was on edge, every inch of her flesh alight, and it was a struggle to hold still beneath all the pleasure crushing down on her.

Black's hand ran down her back, cradling it as the fingers spread out, pressing into her milky skin. "No more neck," he growled. "I want your lips." The hand still in her hair suddenly made her head lurch forward as she brought his lips to hers. The kiss was deep, her sweet moans and gasps filling his mouth, mingling with his own, each breath he took of hers burning his throat like aged whiskey with a sensation that spread through him, filling his limbs and chest with the same intense pull toward her. He wouldn't last much longer; he couldn't.

Lucky for him, she wasn't far behind. The fullness he granted her with each slam into her, each collision of their bodies in ecstasy, proved too much for her to handle. "Yes," she gasped into his laps. "Black I-I..." She trailed her, her eyes shutting tightly as the feeling crashed into her body. Her back arched and her head pulled away from his just in time to shout out powerfully, holding on for dear life as her body trembled against his, hips moving wildly along his length as her insides reeled from it all. Everything spun, and she was only vaguely aware of his body stiffening up as he finished inside her, too distracted by the surges of pleasure washing over her. Her grip slipped on the handles, and the pressure of her hips still bucking pushed Black again ass-first onto the floor. They were both seated upon landing, her body still atop his.

Between ragged breaths, she managed the words, "Go again?" and they started right where they sat.


End file.
